


To be a leader

by PineWasTaken



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Dwight needs a hug, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineWasTaken/pseuds/PineWasTaken
Summary: Dwight has a breakdown when emotions build up and Jake comes to help him





	To be a leader

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad, be warned. Beta read by an awesome person.  
> Please Enjoy

Why was he the leader?

 

Dwight felt the always lingering question nag at him once again as he stood up from his place at the campfire. There weren’t that many of them there and in the moment, Dwight couldn’t tell you who was there as he stared down at the taunting flames.

 

Why? Did it even matter?

 

He moved slowly, stepping over the log he had been resting on and simply walking into the woods without a word, letting nothing interrupt his thoughts as he walked.

 

Why was it him out of them all? There had been had much better suited people to lead, people who knew what they were doing when they had to become leaders; natural born leaders who didn’t just panic and struggle to keep up as he did.

 

The others were stronger, mentally and physically. He shouldn’t be the leader, they all deserved someone so much better, someone like Bill or Tapp who knew how to lead and almost always knew exactly what to do with little fear, unlike him. He still cowered in lockers when the killers would approach after all, it’s how he usually got himself caught. Letting his fear drive him to hide like a coward while his friends handled things. 

 

He was pathetic, wasn’t he? A sorry excuse for a leader, friend, and human-being. Even when he swallowed his fear and could rescue someone or distract the killers, he was never any good. He couldn’t run like Meg or move seamlessly like Nea. It would always result in his distraction ending with him getting caught and becoming a bigger burden during the trials his unfortunate friends would get stuck with him in. He wasn’t a leader and never had been, that’s why his coworkers abandoned him, because he was a worthless and sorry excuse of an employee. He could never be the leader they deserved.

 

Amidst his thoughts, Dwight finally took notice of his labored breathing as his walk had turned into a sprint, stopping in a standstill as the tears that had already painted there way down his face had finally been realized.

 

His body shook slightly as his mind screamed at and scolded him, reminding him of how useless he truly was, and causing him to barely contain his ugly sobs. Dwight slowly leaned onto a nearby tree before eventually sinking to a sit against it as the sobs started to rack his body, unable to hold in the building pain he felt.

 

Maybe it would be better if he never came back after perishing within a trial.

 

Distantly, Dwight heard the footsteps approaching after some time had past, but made no effort to move from his slumped position against the tree, his sobs, although calmer, still causing him to shake.

 

Dwight closed his eyes as he heard a shuffling sound before feeling a pair of warm arms with gloved hands wrap around him from behind, holding him in a gentle yet secure embrace.

 

“Jake,” was all Dwight could say before being choked by his sobbing. It started all over again, spilling out of him. He felt the embrace tighten around him as Jake’s head came to rest on his shoulder, whispering comforts to him as he let out his emotions.

 

It felt like hours as they both sat there, Dwight calming down as the vicious voices died and were replaced by Jake’s soft and gentle whispers. He felt his eyes grow heavy as Jake whispered, only hearing one more thing before falling asleep in Jake’s arms

 

"We all need you here, I need you here.” He smiled softly in his sleep.

 

He was there leader, he needed them and they needed him.

 

——–

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Jake Park Eats Metal
> 
> I posted this by mistake earlier as Reminded so heres the better version yeehaw.


End file.
